


Кое-что о просмотре хорроров

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marty Faranan/Billy Bickle, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, We Just Love Each Other, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Билли снимается в хоррорах, но смотреть их боится. Или только делает вид?
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кое-что о просмотре хорроров

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует нецензурная лексика в приличном количестве на драббл, но все еще не 10% текста.

Сложив ноги на спинку впереди, Билли развалился в кресле и громко хрустел попкорном. На экране крутилась какая-то визжащая, скрипящая, ухающая, гремящая инфернальная чушь, которую Марти глядел неохотно, совершенно в нее не вникая: он не был против хорроров, но и не считал их «высоким» жанром. С его заносчивым предубеждением по части данного высера киноиндустрии у него даже не было желания критиковать, чем обычно они и занимались, когда ходили в кино, если не трепались о своем «о пацанском». Билеты на фильм, название которого Марти не запомнил, взял Билли. Что Бикл нашел в этой херне — Марти не знал и не хотел знать.

От очередного скримера Билли на полуслове вздрогнул так, что ведро на его коленях заметно подпрыгнуло. Глупо хлопая глазами, с торчащим изо рта попкорном, Билли, казалось, напрочь забыл, о чем они только что говорили. А о чем они говорили, кстати? Неважно.

— Ты чего трясешься? — хмыкнул Марти, локтем тыкая его в бок. — Страшно что ли?

Тот с набитым ртом промычал что-то невнятное.

— Уже минут сорок такой, — все шире улыбался Марти. — Нервишки-то пошаливают, а?

— Отвали, — стушевался Билли, смачно глотая попкорн.

Марти заржал.

— Ты же сам снимаешься в подобной ебанине, как ты можешь ее бояться?

— Ну жуткая хуйня же, мрачняк полный, еще музыка такая, монтаж... атмосферно, в общем.

— Хрена ты нежный...

— У меня тонкая душевная организация!

— Хуезация... — Марти протянул руку, намереваясь приобнять Билли за плечо, чтобы чисто по-дружески успокоить. Но не тут-то было: от прикосновения с той стороны, где рядом никто не сидел, Бикл едва не взмыл к потолку. Какой дурацкий и забавный. Марти смешливо фыркнул: — Зачем мы вообще смотрим эту херню, напомни?

— Интересно.

— Это тупо.

— Но интересно.

Марти безнадежно покачал головой. Единственное, что тут интересно, это сам Билли Бикл и то, как он боится, но никак не эта вот херня на экране и, к сожалению, не та херня, в которой Билли обычно снимается.

— Острых ощущений не хватает что ли? Иди спрыгни с крыши. Без парашюта, — едко бросил он и все-таки стиснул Билли в объятиях.

— Спасибо за совет, так и сделаю, — прочавкал тот и в ответ обнял Марти двумя руками. И еще ногу сверху закинул, опрокинув ведро.

— Хорош, блядь, это слишком, — проворчал Марти, но с себя его не стряхнул. — Ты еще сядь на меня, ага.

— Будем смотреть ужастики дома — обязательно сяду.

— На хуй сядешь, — злобно и немного смущенно оскалился Марти.

— Это предложение? — заулыбался Билли.

Марти устало закатил глаза. Какой же этот Бикл идиот!

Идиот счастливо устроился головой у него на плече и принялся хрустеть над ухом, будто назло громко.

Какая-то блондинистая сучка в фильме визжала, пока ее драл на части призрак.

— Красиво ее распидорасило, а? — с восторженным придыханием, почти влюбленно, протянул Билли, созерцая кишки на экране и поуютнее вжимаясь в Марти. Похоже, Билли было максимально комфортно, чего о себе Марти бы не сказал.

— Ага. Пиздец, полная романтика.

Подхватив с пола ведро, Билли поставил его поверх своей ноги, перед самым носом Марти, едва не загородив экран.

— Жуй давай, башка писательская. И не вздумай выдать такой же говенный сценарий.

Вздохнув, Марти запустил руку в ведро.

— Не раньше, чем ты начнешь сниматься в нормальных фильмах, Билли.


End file.
